bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Princess and the Popstar/Credits
Directors *Brian Roberts *Tim Hodge Producers *David Pitts Writers *Mark Steele Music *Kurt Heinecke Voices *Gloria Ballard as Extras *Shaohannah Chapman as Madison Scott *Rachel Curet as Entourage 2 *Chris Diebold as Extras *Lee Eric Fesko as Extras *Miles Fuqua as Extras *Kurt Heinecke as Pig 3 *Megan Murphy as Mrs. Banana (Madame Blueberry), Papays Poppyseed and Parsley Poppyseed *Mike Nawrocki as Dad Poppyseed (Larry the Cucumber), Bouncer (Jerry Gourd), Guitar Player and Pig 1 *Hilary Neblett as Extras *Laura Neutzling as Entourage 1 *Molly O'Connor as Extras *Moriah Peters as Vanna Banana (singing voice) *Keri Pisapia as Princess Poppyseed (Laura Carrot) and Mom Poppyseed *Brian Roberts as Drummer and Pig 2 *Rob Sallee as Extras *Mike Sofka as Extras *Phil Vischer as Bob the Tomato, Bouncer (Mr. Lunt), Archibald Asparagus, Rockin' Robin (Jimmy Gourd) and Pa Grape *Sarah Vorhees as Extrax *John Wahba as Extras *Rebecca Walker as Vanna Banana (speaking voice) and Paprika Poppyseed *Chris Wall as Piano Player *Logan White as Pepper Poppyseed Story Development *Mike Nawrocki *David Pitts *Brian Roberts *Mark Steele *Laura Neutzling Screenplay *Brian Roberts *Mike Nawrocki Production Coordinators *Dustin Ballard *Jacqui Foo *Rachael Pitts Concept Art *Marc Camelbeke *Rob Smith Storyboards *Marc Camelbeke *Tod Carter *Tim Hodge *Brian Roberts Title Designs *Ron Eddy Editing *John Wahba Dialog Recording Facilities *Paragon Studios *Gap Digital Character Dialog Recording *Brian Calhoon *Glen West Recording Assistants *Rob Sallee *Chris Diebold Business Affairs *John Ruzich *Jon Marks Production Services Provided by *Huhu Studios CG Supervisor *Fabiano Petroni Production Editor *Bill Boyce Layout *Ricky Boyce *Eric Farmer *Jeffrey Hosken *Markus Kristensen Animation *Kirby Atkins *Bill Boyce *Pritish Dogra *Eric Farmer *Connie Holland *Jeffrey Hosken *Markus Kristensen *Danny Menendez *Ranju Raveendran *Aimee Spice *Samuel Wilkes Rigging *Timothy Scollard Modeling *Jesse Denton *James Donald *Eric Farmer *Ranju Raveendran *Rob Smith *Aimee Spice *Samuel Wilkes Texturing *Jason Brown *Christopher McCartney *Stefanie Olbrich Effects *Chris Omundsen Compositing *Mark Bowen *Ricky Boyce *Nick Grobler *Christopher McCartney *Jeremy Wanhill Matte Painting *Marc Camelbeke Lighting *Jo-Ellen Bowen *Yonnie Chong *Jesse Denton *Jeffrey Hosken *Stefanie Olbrich *Suzan Su Additional Huhu Management *Trevor Yaxley Chief Financial Officer *Henry Wong Accounts Administrators *Camille Moore *Michelle Saleupolu Post Production *John Wahba Online Editor *John Wahba Sound Editors *Fred Paragano *Sarah Vorhees *Miles Fuqua Dialog Editor *Brian Calhoon Foley Artist *Miles Fuqua Re-Recording Mixer *Fred Paragano Music Mixing *Fred Paragano *R.J. Yleencm Caption/Subtitle Services by *Caption and Subtitle Services Research Services by *The Research House Clearance Services Inc Songs "VeggieTales Theme Song" Words and Music by Mike Nawrocki, Lisa Vischer and Kurt Heinecke ©1993 Bob and Larry Publishing "That's Not Everything" Words by Mark Steele and Mike Nawrocki Music by Mark Steele ©2010 Bob and Larry Publishing "Right Where I Belong" Words by Mark Steele and Mike Nawrocki Music by Mark Steele ©2010 Bob and Larry Publishing "Radio Sweetheart" Words by Mark Steele and Mike Nawrocki Music by Mark Steele ©2010 Bob and Larry Publishing "Astonishing Wigs!" Words by Mike Nawrocki Music by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke ©2010 Bob and Larry Publishing "Alone" Words by Mark Steele and Mike Nawrocki Music by Mark Steele and Kurt Heinecke ©2010 Bob and Larry Publishing "Right Where I Belong Finale" Words and Music by Mark Steele ©2010 Bob and Larry Publishing "What Have We Learned" Words and Music by Phil Vischer and Lisa Vischer ©1993 Bob and Larry Publishing "You Never Are" Words and Music by Jason Walker and Francesca Battistelli Performed by Francesca Battistelli (appearing courtesy of Fervent Records, a Warner/Curb company) By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing ©Dayspring Music, LLC. (BMI)/Word Music, LLC. (ASCAP) Instruments *John Wahba Executive in Charge of Production *Leslie Ferrell Copyright ©2011 Big Idea Entertainment, LLC. All Rights Reserved. Category:Research